Tour of the Solar System
Tour of the Solar System is the first half of the first episode of the first season of Ready Jet Go!. Synopsis Jet attempts to play the “Solar System” game with Sean, Sydney, and Mindy, but the kids don’t quite understand which planets go where. Celery, Jet’s mom, takes them on a tour of the solar system and introduces each of the eight planets Plot The episode starts off at Jet's front yard, where he is announcing his new game to Sean and Sydney- Solar System. Jet says that he'll be the awesome star (the sun) and everyone else can be the system. Sunspot is the first planet - Mercury. Mercury goes around the sun really fast, so Sunspot has to run around Jet. Sydney is Venus, since Venus is the brightest planet in the sky. Jet says that she has to walk, since Venus goes slower. Sean is Earth, and Sean marvels at all the wonders of Earth such as glaciers and oceans. Jet realizes that there's no one else to play the other planets, so Jet calls Mindy to be Mars, the red planet. Mindy then asks what a solar system is. Jet explains that solar means the sun, and the solar system is all the objects that orbit around our sun. Then the game gets messed up once Sunspot starts dancing around with Mindy. Jet then gets an idea to go into space and look at the planets, and then decides to ask his parents to fly them out for a tour. Then all the kids run inside to ask them. Carrot is doing a live transmission to Bortron 7, and then presents a cantaloupe. Then he tries to open it. Sunspot then comes over and chops a cantaloupe in half. Celery and the kids come over and she suggests that she drive them, and Carrot says sure, since dinner will be ready in half an hour. Celery takes the kids to the Propulsion car. Sean is a little unsure about going to the entire solar system in half an hour. Celery reminds them that they have interstellar overdrive. Jet and Sydney get into the van. Mindy laments that she's not allowed to go anywhere past Jet's yard, but Sydney promises her that they'll come back and tell Mindy all about the solar system. Sean gets into the van, and starts to protest, but Celery sings the takeoff song before he can finish. They blast off into space. Once they're in space, Sydney asks Celery why she and Carrot chose their names to be Carrot and Celery. Celery says that they used typical Earth names to blend in. Sean asks what their names are on Bortron 7. Celery then proceeds to make silly sound effects. The gang has arrived at the sun. Sydney wonders how big the sun is. Jet asks Face 9000 how much bigger than the Earth the sun is. Face states that the sun is 109 times bigger in diameter than the Earth. Jet calculates that 1,300,000 Earths could fit inside it. The group flies to Mercury. Sydney tells about how Mercury was a Roman god with wings on his feet. Face 9000 speculates that it may have been made that because of Mercury's very fast orbit. Then, they go to Venus. Sydney comments on how beautiful it is. Jet wonders why Venus is hotter than Mercury despite it being farther away from the sun. Sean says it's because of Venus' atmosphere. Face 9000 states that he is correct. Then, they go to the third rock from the sun: Earth. Jet comments that Earth is a cool planet with an ability to support life. After that, the group goes to Mars. This marks the halfway point of their tour. It is now time to go to the gas giants, but first they must navigate the Asteroid Belt. Sean nervously asks Celery if they have to go really fast. Celery states that she's gonna have to floor it so they can make it back in time for dinner. Jet realizes that this leaves enough time for a song. He then proceeds to sing the Solar System Song, and they visit all four gas giant planets. Sydney says that the tour was great. She says she will write a story about it and tell it to Mindy. The alarms ring, which means Carrot must have dinner done. Sean comments on how it amazing it was that they traveled across the solar system in half an hour, when it would take a human spacecraft 9 years to get to where they went to. Then, the gang proceeds to go home to Earth. They get back to Earth. As they step out of the saucer, Sean says the trip was worth it -- it's all excellent training for when he becomes an astronaut someday. Sydney says that Sean had been to the edge of the solar system and back, and he didn't get sick. She says that those things make him a real astronaut, and Sean admits that she's right. Mindy is excited to hear about the solar system. Sunspot gives her a picture he took in space. The whole gang goes into the kitchen, just in time for dinner. Carrot presents the dinner -- solar system nachos. The guacamole is the sun, the vanilla is Venus, and the marmalade is Mars. Sydney quickly catches on that the tortilla chips are the asteroid belt. Sunspot eats all the guacamole. Everyone laughs and the episode ends. Characters *Jet Propulsion (debut) *Sean Rafferty (debut) *Sydney Skelley (debut) *Mindy Melendez (debut) *Sunspot Propulsion (debut) *Carrot Propulsion (debut) *Celery Propulsion (debut) *Face 9000 (debut) Learning Goals The sun is at the center of our solar system, and everything else revolves around it. The sun, planets, dwarf planets, moons, and different kinds of space rocks like asteroids and comets are all part of our solar system. Songs *Takeoff! *Solar System Song *Asteroid Belt! Trivia *This episode reveals why Carrot always wears that hat when he cooks. *This episode features the second and third songs in the series, besides the Takeoff song. *This is the first produced episode, but it was aired as the second episode along with Jet Cooks Dinner. *This episode's title was displayed at the bottom of the screen rather than in the middle like all subsequent episodes. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.32.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.32.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.32.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.34.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.34.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.34.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.44.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.44.41 PM.png kids-mezzannine-16x9_387.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_947.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:New Character Debuts Category:Omnipresent-Focus Episodes